The Best Nightmare Ever
The Best Nightmare Ever is a fan fiction written by Aceon that appeared on April 4, 2012. It has a total word count of 3,398 and was labled under the Adventure/Humor genre. It is currently marked as completed though it only has one chapter. Its title is a play on the episode The Best Night Ever. Summary The story starts out with Twilight Sparkle waking up the day after Applejack's birthday party. She discovers she is no longer human, but rather, a pony. She must then go and find the reason for her transformation. After Twilight leaves her house to start her quest she meets Pinkie Pie who has no idea what a human is. Pinkie tells Twilight that Fluttershy might know and the two go to find her. Fluttershy doesn't know either and flees crying when Twilight scolds her for not remembering. The pair then go to see Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres, but she has never heard of a human either. It is at this point that Twilight has a mental breakdown and the trio goes to see Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Just like the rest, they have no idea what a human is, and ask Twilight if she is feeling okay. This slumps Twilight into depression as she begins to accept that she may be staying in Equestria. The story's climax occurs when the six battle a hydra that is threatening the town. Twilight gets eaten and wakes up from her nightmare, fully human again. It ends with Twilight changing her computer's wallpaper from ponies to butterflies. Characters Twilight Sparkle Twilight appears as the main protagonist of the story. She plays the role of the main character on the quest to find out why she has changed into a pony. She is very dramatic in the story due to the fact that she is in shock. She motivated only by her desire to be human again. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie appears as a main character in the story. She plays the role of the comic relief and is motivated by the promise of a good time. She is silly, comical, and ignorant. Applejack Like Pinkie Pie, Applejack is a main character. She plays the role of the honest friend attempting to help her fellow friend with her problem. This is also what motivates her. She also takes the role as leader of the six when it becomes obvious that Twilight cannot fullfill the role. She is portrayed as easy going, hard working, and loyal. Fluttershy Fluttershy is a secondary character but is almost a background character. She plays the role of the role of comic relief. Her motivation is not clear. She is potrayed as being shy and easily upset. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash plays the role of secondary character. She plays the role of comic relief and is almost antogonizing toward Twilight. She is motivated by her loyalty to her friends. Rarity Rarity is also a secondary character. She plays the role of the concerened drama queen. She is motivated by the level of emotion that swells within Twilight. Vinyl Scratch A secondary character, Vinyl Scratch only appears for a brief period. She is a comic relief to the high emotions within Twilight. She has no known motivations. External link *The Best Nightmare Ever Category:Fan fiction